Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style)
TheUltimateCartoonsFan20's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill - Mother Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill - Father Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Newborn Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Coolio (Moshi Monsters) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) - Rarity Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style): Sally Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Jill's Joy Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22-1-.png|Fluttershy as Jill's Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Jill's Disgust Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Jill's Fear Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bill's Joy Bananas Gorilla.png|Bananas Gorilla as Bill's Sadness Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Bill's Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Bill's Anger 500px-Sunil-nevla.png|Sunil Nevla as Bill's Fear Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles' Fear Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Jordan Champ Bear.png|Champ Bear as Jordan's Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Jordan's Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Joradn's Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Cool Girl's Disgust Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl Krabs as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Cool Girl's Anger Miss Honey.jpg|Miss Honey as Teacher Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher's Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG